The birthday boy
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: it's Kai's 16th birthday and there is a surprise waiting for him! Crazyness, drunkness, nakedness, weird stuff I no... Enjoy! Rated M? Just in case, I'm like that.


My longest one yet! I worked on it forever....... But here it is enjoy it! Some rushy in the end but plz forgive that!

Enjoy my dear readers!

I no own Beyblade!

* * *

The birthday boy

Today was a special day. But not many people know what day it is today. It's not just any day, it was Kai Hiwatari's birthday. What's even more special is his 16th birthday. Kai was hoping that somebody would wish him a happy birthday rather than just his family. He knew that the Blitzbrieg Boys knew about his birthday and they won't miss it no matter what, but none of them called him. Maybe they forgot? Probably. Tala's got the memory of a hamster at times, Bryan gets mixed up sometimes and phones the wrong person, and Spencer, let's just say who knows what's going on in his mind. Kai sighed as he flicked through songs in his computer and randomly playing some. His parents were out and Kai could do anything he wanted for the whole entire day and night. Kai was so bored right now that he racked his brains to think of something good to do. He looked around the room to see if anything interested him. Books? Nah. Not a bookworm. Guitar? Dun feel like blasting it for now. Gonging the big huge grand piano in the living room? Oooo... Too lazy. Maybe a popsicle? Totally. If he didn't have 3 already. Masturbate? Damn hormones no! Or at least... For now....

"What to do what to do...?" Kai wondered. 'Maybe I'll just take a walk or something."

Kai sat up from his bed and walked out of his messy room and out the front door, taking nothing but his keys and phone. Instantly the blinding sun shone right into Kai's crimson orbs making Kai blink a few times before getting used to it.

"God, I'd have more energy if it wasn't fucking hot..." Kai muttered under his breath as he slowly walked to the nearby park. But he didn't realise someone was following him, watching him.

Kai went in the park and found a shady place under the big tree and behind the bushes, and lied down to take a little nap. He didn't know that the 'someone' followed him right there. Kai felt something breathing on him and climbing onto his body.

"Is it one of those dogs again?" Kai thought. But it didn't felt like one. It was heavy and if it was a dog it would have probably licked his nose by now or something. No, it wasn't a dog. It felt like someone was sitting on him, and breathing on him. Kai opened his eyes to see who it was but before he could tell, a strong pair of hands pinned him to the ground and blindfolded his eyes so Kai couldn't see anything.

"Hey wha-?!" Kai was startled by the sudden attack. "W-Who are you...?"

The person didn't reply, but Kai could feel him smirk. His response was a low seductive chuckle. Kai was starting to get as heart afraid and heart began to race. What if it's a kidnapper? Or even worse, a rapist? Kai let his thoughts get the better of him as he started to panic.

"What d-do you w-want?" Kai's voice came out a bit shaky for his own good.

No reply.

"Who are y-you..?" Kai repeated himself.

A low rattley growl answered him.

Great, a kidnapper or a rapist or whoever is sitting on him right now. And on his birthday too. Kai's hands went up to reach for the blindfold, but a sharp slap striked him, followed by a pair of handcuffs on his wrists to prevent Kai from getting away. Then Kai felt he was lifted off the ground and carried in bridal style, and carried through the back bush and to who knows where. He felt the person struggling a bit, probably not much taller than him, easier to escape maybe?

"Urgh...Let me go!" Kai tried to struggle, but the other kept a firm hold of him.

A mouth gag was shoved into Kai's mouth to prevent Kai from yelling. Kai felt like he was shoved in a car as he heard the engine start. He tried to struggle to get free but the guy held him down. The person muttered something to the guy in the front and they drove off to where-the-heck-place. On the way there Kai could hear the two of them snickering and laughing about something.

"What are they gonna do to me?" Kai thought. "Torture me? Rape me? Sell me? Be a sex slave? Oh someone help me!"

The car stopped and the door opened. The guy dragged the frightened Kai and handed him to _another _guy. The other guy took Kai easily and swung him over his shoulders like if Kai was nothing at all.

"Let me go! Stop!" Kai tried everything but it didn't have much effect, since he was blind folded and everything.

Kai gasped as he was thrown onto a bed and he heard more sniggering and low chuckles that made shivers crawl up his spine.

"What are they going to do now? Rape me?" Kai didn't want to have that thought in his head.

Kai's head jerked up when the door closed and footsteps sounded towards him.

"No! Get away! Stop!" Kai screamed in his head as he heard the footsteps got closer.

He felt the bed sink down a bit and somebody climbing onto his waist, straddling him.

Kai gagged when the guy took out his mouth gag. Kai pleaded him to stop but the person just smirked and ignored him. He shuddered when the stranger's hot breath tickled his ear.

"Hey there...Kai..." The guy whispered hoarsely into his delicate ear.

"How do you know my name? What do you want?" Kai asked nervously.

"I see everything...I hear everything... I _know _everything..." That was his reply.

Kai felt his hands being uncuffed and the guy pulled him out of the bed, but still blind folded. The guy took his hand and leading him through the hall and to the living room. The guy stopped and Kai stumbled a bit since he couldn't see a damn thing.

"I think you'll like this..." The guy smirked in Kai's ear as he pulled off the blind fold.

SURPRISE!!!

The light turned on suddenly and the Blitzkreig Boys welcomed him. Kai blinked a few times and was shocked by the surprise.

"See? I knew you would like it!"

Kai numbly turned and saw his friend Tala, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys... This is...great..." Kai was speechless. But who would blame him? After all the _stuff _today who wouldn't be surprised?

"Ya, nice eh? We've got tons of beer, junk food, pop, loud music, disco ball I got from eBay, lots of energy, what else? Oh ya, we made a cake for you but Spencer blew it up so we got one instead." Bryan added while downing a beer.

"You don't look too happy. You don't like it?" Tala pretended to cry.

"Huh? No! I love it! It's just that I thought you guys forgot and then you tied me up and now you surprised me." Kai shoved Tala away when Tala made a silly face in front of his face. "Thanks, a lot guys."

"No need, when our little Kaisy's all grown up!" Byran now pretended to cry and went over to pat Kai's head.

"Hey Stop that!" Bryan was pushed away when he started to rub Kai's hair and messed it.

"Tala please don't make those faces- Whoa!" Before Kai could finish Spencer came out of nowhere and gave Kai a big bear hug, almost crushing his ribs.

"EVERYONE DOG PILE KAI!" Tala screamed while jumping onto Kai, followed by Bryan.

"Spencer no! Don't!- But it was too late.

Spencer dived right onto them crushing everybody. (Mostly Kai.) After laughs and some bruises, cake chucked down their throats, some burping contests (Bryan burped the alphabet), Spencer trying to rap out, but failing big time and getting laughed at from Flo-Rida's Right Round song. Tala dragged Kai to the table full of beers and handed a bottle to Kai and to himself. Kai knew what Tala was up to.

"C'mon Kai, let's have a drinking contest!" Tala opened the lid.

"You know I don't like beer." Kai raised his eyebrows at Tala.

"Aw, c'mon Kai, just this once! It's your 16th birthday so you deserve having some fun! Or drunkness is more like it!"

"I don't think so..." Kai thought back at the time when he was 8 and had a whole box of wine chocolates (he wanted the chocolate mainly) and didn't get drunk for some reason.

"Please? I promise you'll like it alot."

Kai sighed in defeat as he took the beer and opened it. Like they said, you never know till you try, or get drunk, plus Kai kinda wanted to do it too.

"Who gets drunk first looses, kay?"

Kai nodded. "You're on."

"This is gonna be good! Yo Spence! They're gonna chug beer!" Bryan rushed over, followed by Spencer, who stopped singing and joined in the fun.

"Ready? Set, GO!" With that the two teens began to pour the substance down their throats without hesitation.

"Chug Chug Chug Chug!" Bryan and Spencer chanted as more bottles were emptied and opened.

One a bottle, two a bottle, three a bottle four, five a bottle six a bottle seven a bottle more! Tala's face was now almost as red as his hair and Kai was a little wobbly.

"WoooooooI'm havinso muccchh fffuun!!! Hoow bout ya Kaaaiii???" Tala's words were slurred.

"Me tooooo..."

Tala roughly climbed onto the coffee table and knocking stuff over through the process. Kai numbly climbed up after and he turned on the loud stereo. Tala grabbed Kai's hand and started dancing. Kai joined in dancing on top of the table. Tala took his shirt off and strated waving it above his head like a lasso, while laughing like a maniac. Kai stumbled onto Tala and the both of them fell down, but got up and continued dancing. Bryan was filming all this on his camera. Kai ripped off his own shirt and threw it at Tala, who took off his socks and threw them at Kai. Both of them were stripping their clothes off and throwing them around, and what a night it was...

Kai woke up the next morning recovering from a huge hang over. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what happened exactly. Something about a beer drinking contest... and drunkness... what else? Kai couldn't remember it all at once.

"What happened... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kai found out he was lying in a bed, blankets covering his body. NAKED body. Kai grabbed the covers closer to him, and wondering why he was stark naked.

"So, I see you're finally awake now." Bryan's voice was heard, making Kai jump a bit. "Man, you guys were like SICK last night!" Bryan walked into the room and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Why am I-?

"Naked?"

"Ya. That." Kai blushed.

"You and Tala were dancing on the table last night and stripping off clothing and throwing it at each other." Bryan replied shortly.

"Um, How far did I go?" Kai asked embarrassed.

"Let's just say, you've really exceeded _size_ expectations..." Bryan gave Kai a small wink.

Kai's face turned to the shade of scarlet.

"I'll break it to ya Kai, you certainly have a one mean-

Bryan was cut off when a pillow flew into his face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Bryan threw the pillow back at Kai, who still was red as a tomato.

"You're such a perv sometimes!... Where's Tala?" Kai looked around to see if there is any sign of Tala but failed.

"He's in the other room, in the same _state _you're in. Spence and I figured we put you in separate beds, so it's not as weird as two naked guys sleeping _together_." Bryan replied bordly. "We didn't dress you two 'cause you know it's a bit wrong."

"I'll go see the redheaded twit now Bry." Kai mumbled getting up from the bed, and giving Bryan an eye full of Kai's personal flesh.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Ya." Kai replied shortly.

"Kaaaiii."

"What?"

"Are you surrreee?" Bryan's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Really???"

"Yes!"

"Kaaaiiissyy!" Bryan said in a sing song voice.

"What?!" Kai was now pissed at Bryan.

"Yoouurr forgetting somethinggg..." Bryan's smirk was still on his face.

"Like what?"

"Like this perhaps?" Bryan smirked as he held a pair of black boxers out in front of Kai.

Kai looked down and turned red again as he just remembered he was still stark naked. Plus he just flashed Bryan, for the SECOND time.

"You might wanna out this on." Bryan whispered giving Kai yet another wink.

Kai quickly grabbed the boxers and muttered 'thanks' before pulling it on and going to the other room.

When Kai got there Tala was already fully awake, and no signs of any lack of energy.

"Kai! You're awake too!" Tala jumped up and ran towards Kai completely starkers and flashing Kai.

Tala was stopped when Bryan chucked Tala's underwear into his face. Tala turned red as his hair as he quickly pulled it on realizing he was lacking clothing.

"So, you know about what _happened _to us last night?" Tala asked.

Kai nodded but said nothing. "Just forget about it kay?"

"You don't have to ask me. And I almost forgot about your present!" Tala's face immediately brightened up as he went through digging into a drawer for Kai's present.

"Oh! It's okay Tala really! That party is enough!" Kai protested.

"There found it! Happy Birthday Kai! Hope you like it, I dunno what to get you so this is the best thing I could come up with." Tala handed Kai a CD of The Blackeyed peas and one of those cards with animals on them that talk.

"Thank you..." Kai said quietly opening the cat card and hearing it meowing and reading the little message Tala wrote in it.

"I know it's not that great..." Tala began.

"No no! It's great Tal! Thank you." Kai gave Tala a smile to how thanks.

Tala beamed but his grin soon faded when Bryan and Spencer brought out a box.

"Now for Spencer's and mine's gift!" Bryan said proudly trying to make Tala feel bad.

"Shut up. You don't have to rub it in! Kai, after you see what they got you're gonna think mine is pure crap." Tala flicked Bryan's head and Bryan flicked back.

"What's in the box then?" Kai asked Spencer.

"Open it." Spencer handed the box to Kai.

"This will probably blow your socks off!" Bryan added.

"But I'm not wearing socks." Kai joked as he teared the tape off of the box and digging into the foam for the prize.

Kai dug and dug until he felt something smooth, and pulled it out slowly. Kai's eyes widened as he saw a brand new electric guitar, shiny black with the flame design on it. Kai continued to stare at it and said nothing for a while.

"Kai? Do you like it? Hello?" Bryan waved his hand in Kai's face, but no response.

"I'll wake him up." Tala came over and made a silly face right smack in Kai's face making Kai wake up instantly.

"How did you guys afford that?" Kai whispered.

"Well Spence and I chipped in so no big deal really. So? You like it?"

"Ya! Are you kidding me this is awesome! Thanks guys! You too Tala I don't think your present's crappy." Kai strummed the guitar and a clear metallic echo sounded.

"And one more thing Kaisy, Tally, I have a present for the two of you." Bryan wiped out a CD and waved it in front of Kai's and Tala's faces. "I hope you guys will like it and remember it for a long time!" Bryan winked for the third time.

The two teens knew it wasn't something too pretty. But they were still curious so might as well watch it. Bryan signalled them to the living room and put the CD into the slot and pressed play. It was the video Bryan filmed when Kai and Tala were drunk and dancing on the table and stripping. Tala's face turned redder than his hair and Kai just looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. Bryan was howling from laughter and Spencer joined in Laughing too.

"No! Stop the video!" Kai yelled when he was about to rip his boxers off.

"Ah! Bryan! It's too embarrassing stop it!" Tala cried when he started to strip off his last piece of clothing.

"Nah, it's too funny!" Bryan was on the floor now.

"Ahh!" Kai jumped up when he stripped off his underwear and flashing every part of his privacy.

"Holy shit!" Tala also jumped up and ran over to block the screen, but he was too late when the video Tala wiped off his boxers too and showing every piece of man flesh.

Kai just stood there with his mouth open and Tala gaped at the video him. They were so embarrassed that the teens couldn't speak. After Tala regained control of his body and the video was over he turned to Kai.

"You really got one heck of a coc-

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

Kai yelled at Bryan for filming that and embarrassing him and Tala so much it's unbearable and made Bryan promise he'll never do it again. But on top of that, Kai had the best birthday of his life and trust me, he'll never forget it. Ever.

The end

* * *

You like? If so Thank you! If not, I'm sry I'll do better next time... But in the mean time, PLZ REVEIW! ^^


End file.
